


Context is Everything (or best known as Happy Birthday Mr. Dingle)

by whtvr



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Birthday, Love, M/M, Soulmates, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtvr/pseuds/whtvr
Summary: It's Robert's Birthday and Aaron had to spend the night at the hospital with Liv so Robert wakes up in their hotel room alone. But trust me, it is a birthday celebration.





	Context is Everything (or best known as Happy Birthday Mr. Dingle)

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to publish in time for the Robert Sugden Birthday Celebrations. My internet went belly up so i tried to edit it in my phone, which is almost impossible. So sorry about that. All Fluff with a tiny touch of... you know. Anyway. I hope you enjoy.

Robert woke up with that heavy feeling you get when you slept all night but your body feels like a ton of bricks. He slowly moved his arms one at the time, almost afraid they would break if he got up too fast. He picked up the phone from the beside table to check the time: 8:43.  
He checked Aaron’s side of the bed and it looked like he hadn't slept in it. His hand involuntarily felt the cold linen on that side of the bed and his face draw a faint smile. Liv was so worried about her mom yesterday that Aaron must have stayed all night with her at the hospital.  
He grabbed the phone and sent a quick text to Aaron:

\- How’s Liv?

As soon as he pressed send, a beep came from the door that separated the room from the small den between theirs and Liv's room. He knew Aaron would want to be just a door away from his sister.

\- She’s sleeping. Aaron said with that carefree smile he rarely has leaning against the door frame, hands deep in the pockets of his wedding suit he was weirdly wearing with a black thin tie.

\- What? 

\- Liv. She's sleeping.

\- Oh. Sorry I wasn't there. 

\- No worries. You looked knackered last night. That's why I told to get back here and get some sleep. Slept well?

\- Yeah. Kinda. Still feeling tired… Hmm, Whats with the suit? Robert asked pushing himself and sitting up on the bed.

\- Oh, no… don’t tell me she’s… 

\- No, no! Nothing like that. Aaron interrupted approaching the bed and sitting beside his still sleepy husband. 

\- She’s still in ICU, but they reckon she’ll be fine. Just a couple more days to gain more strength before the op on her leg. 

\- Good, good. Robert sighed between the words. - You look knackered too. And, you didn’t answer my question. 

\- What are you on about? 

\- The suit. 

\- Oh, yeah that. I had to be somewhere. 

\- This early? On a suit? Robert asked browsing his husband’s face.

\- Yeah, you know, special occasion and that. 

\- What? Where? 

\- Right here! 

Aaron rested his eyes in Robert’s green eyes for a few seconds. His hand brushed the side of his husband face and placed a slow kiss in his lips. 

\- Happy birthday, you idiot! 

Robert’s eyes closed during the tender kiss enjoying Aaron’s freshly showered scent and fresh breath.

\- Thanks. I guess... Did you sleep at all?

\- No. Just got back, showered and got on this. You know, special occasion.

\- Yeah, I'm thrilled on getting older. Not sure I fancy celebrating with Liv's mum in hospital. 

\- Sorry about that. We'll have a proper celebration when we can.

\- I'm not fussed about it. And anyway, you know you don’t get to say that to me. Robert said eyes fixed in Aaron’s face.

\- What? Happy birthday? Aaron voice went all sarky and high at the end of the sentence. 

\- No, you i-d-i-o-t ! Robert made sure he pronounced every letter in the word. - That’s what I say to you. You’re the idiot. My idiot. Robert let out small satisfactory grin.

\- Pff, So, ‘is like that. I don’t get to call you idiot, but you can call me. Robert loved the way Aaron heavenly pronounced the ending of some words. Shame he couldn’t call him idiot. That was one of favourites.

\- Nop. You have to come up with one for me. 

\- What, like… moron? Aaron smiled slowly pronouncing the word with a head nod to emphasize his point. 

\- Hmm. No, try again. Robert grinned, while his hand climbed to Aarons neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

\- Ok, so I guess 'miserable git' it is. Aaron fired back with a light punch in Robert shoulder. 

\- No. That’s 2 words. Robert smiled again and place 2 kisses on Aaron’s lips. 

\- Oh, I see. Maybe something like ‘smug-full-of-it-grumpy-old-sod’ 

\- Oi, you’re the grumpy one, not me. His smile still plastered across his face. - But you still look good in a suit. 

\- Hmpf. Aaron let a small snorted laugh while looking down like he always did when he was being complimented. 

\- Fair enough. Arron gave up with a shy smile.

\- Besides, being smug is one of the things I KNOW you love about me. 

\- Yeah, just like you’re being right now! But you're still old. 

\- Yeah, that’s definitely another thing you love about me. This time the kiss lasted longer allowing the time for their tongues to enjoy each other. As their lips went apart, Aaron kept his face inches away from Robert’s and with a sighed smile he launched his come back. 

\- What about…? Aaron browsed Robert’s face looking for the right words to hit the mark. - …something like impatient-sneaky-little-naughty-pratt. 

As Aaron was close to kiss him, but Robert blocked him with his hand on his torso. 

\- Little? I’m taller than you! His smile was even bigger. - Come on! Give it up! You know you can’t win with me. 

\- I love you, you know. Aaron said giving up on the banter and losing himself in Roberts still sleepy eyes.

\- Yeah, I know. 

Robert pulled him into an embrace with his arms around Aaron’s shoulder kissing his forehead. Aaron sunk his head in Robert’s chest and let out a long comfortable breath. After a few minutes lost in their embrace, Aaron nudged his head against his husband chest and let out a sigh of disappointment. 

\- You know my suit is gonna get all wrinkled now. 

\- What? Like Liv’s little face when she sees us snogging? 

\- Yeah, just like your face when she dares you not to touch her CD collection again. Aaron replied with a hint of amusement.

\- I never! 

\- Yeah, right. You know she’s still banging on about the Ed Sheeran CD. You know, the one that’s still on my car sitting in the bottom of the lake. 

\- Better that than anything else, I reckon. Roberts voice dropped and his eyes darted to his husband hand and his fingers caressed the ring he had to go back for. 

\- Next time, get that CD too. 

\- I would prefer if there wasn’t a next time… But noted. Dive for the Ed Sheeran CD instead and leave the ring. 

\- Yeah… I don’t how you did it, though. First me, then the ring… What were you thinking? Not sure if I would go that far. 

\- Well, I would! I mean, I did. And would do it again, you know that, Aaron. I would never left you there. Besides, you are a rubbish swimmer anyway. I’ve seen you panicking when we went kayaking. 

\- No, i’m not! His voiced trembled a bit at the end while he lifted his face from Robert chest and simply resting on his shoulders now looking up.

\- Yes, you are! 

\- Whatever. I’ll remember that when my phone gets in the water, again. I’ll ask you to dive for it next time. Aaron's head moved around as he tried to make his point. Aaron paused for a while playing with the ring in his finger. - And the ring? 

\- Well, I wanted it with me for when you woke up. 

\- Pretty sure of yourself, weren’t you? His eyes darted to Robert's without any movement of is head. 

\- I knew you’d be okay. You had to.

\- Not… that… You know… that I’d say yes. 

\- Never been more sure of anything on my life. But you still made me work for it. 

\- Yeah sorry… Aaron paused still starring at his ring. 

\- Can I ask you something? His voice went done and low. He could tell he was still tired from an all nighter at the hospital.

\- No, I will never tell you how much they cost. 

\- No… I mean… It would be nice to know… I mean, for future reference. 

\- Thinking on getting married again soon? 

\- Not anytime soon, no! And I wasn’t asking about the rings, you know. I... just wanted to ask… well… you know… I guess I wanted to know… 

\- What?

\- When… when did you know? 

\- Don’t you remember? I told you in the car. When you know, you know. 

\- Yeah… I mean… Not just about getting married… well… when… or what made you think… or … 

\- You really are bad at this, aren’t you? 

\- Okay. When… did you first thought of me, you know… like that? 

\- Actually, it was the same day you gave me a ring. 

\- What? Only then? Aaron lifted his head confused and somewhat troubled by Robert's answer.

\- Not this ring, idiot. Chrissie’s ring! You know the one Ross took from the house. 

\- What? Are you serious? Can’t believe you brought her name up now.

\- Yeah, I’m being serious. 

\- Can’t believe this. Aaron was now clearly upset. You know what? Forget it. You twat!  
Aaron angrily tried to get up, but Robert grabbed his arm preventing him to get up.

\- That one is better, but not quite there yet. 

\- What are on about? Aaron looked even more confused.

\- Twat. I like it. Has a nice ring to it. Robert said with a mild sarcastic smile. 

\- Argh. Idi.... He almost called him idiot again, only to refrain when he saw the stupid grin on Robert's face. Aaron knew he was winding him up, and he loved that they were able to have a go at each other without anything to it. Robert always knew how to get on his nerve but still lighten the mood immediately after.

\- No, I mean it. You asked for the first moment I thought you were attractive and that was it. 

\- Fit, you mean! Aaron squinted his eyes looking for confirmation.

\- Well I don’t think you’re that fit, actually. 

\- You're so full of it. Aaron couldn't help himself but to punch him in the arm and sink in Robert's shoulder again. Robert placed his arm around him. Aaron immediately grabbed it without even noticing. Robert just smiled by how comfortable he was today. 

\- Yeah, I am. Robert nodded with a triumphant smile. - But no, seriously now. That day, you remember what you said to me when you shoved me against the wall at the back of the Woolpack? When I tried to give you some money after you gave the ring back. 

\- I remember I couldn’t even look at your face, let alone find you… well, you know… 

\- Fit? 

\- Yeah, whatever. You were a real arsehole that day. Aaron was now involuntarily playing with Robert's ring.

\- Well, that was it. 

\- What you mean? 

\- That was the first time.

\- I don't get it. Did you even know I was gay then? Aaron shook his head still confused.

\- No. That was after. You know, when I thought you fancied Chrissie.

\- Oh Right. 'Dirty little grease monkey'. Aaron laughed at the memory.

\- Yeah, not my proudest moment.

\- Go on. Explain! Why then if you didn't even knew I was into blokes.

\- No, no, no, No way. You're just going to have a go at me with stupid jokes so I'm not going over it now. Let's just leave like that. 

\- No I won't. 

\- Yes you will. 

\- Okay, so I'll just have to do it anyway! Aaron jumped from the bed and faced him, forcing Robert to drop his arm onto Aaron's leg.

\- What? Robert looked almost scared by the look of amusement on Aaron's face. He was doing that face when he really wanted to have a good go at him. Squinting his eyes, pressing his lips, making the bridge of his nose wrinkled between his eyes. He knew it was coming.

\- Oh, no! 

Robert let out, lifting his hands to hide his face, head pressed against the headboard. 

\- You wanted rough, innit? Aaron had a cheeky smile about him, barely capable of holding how hysterical it was.

\- Aaron! Robert almost screamed of how appalled he was.

\- That's what you meant. Wasn't it? Aaron was now the one with a triumphant smile and look on his face. He was enjoying Robert get all squirmish and embarrassed.

\- Please stop! 

Aaron laughed at Robert cringy reaction. 

\- Okay okay. Just messing. But seriously, tell me! What was it? 

\- No!

\- So I'm right then. Did you get a... you know. Aaron nodded grinning and his eyes pointed in direction to his crotch.

\- Please, Aaron. Robert was so embarrassed he couldn't even look at Aaron. - Let's just forget it. 

\- No, I mean, there's nothing wrong about that. If that's what you're into. Aaron was enjoying it. It was one of the few times he managed to get under Robert's skin and he was squeezing every drop of his victory.

\- Come on. Just admit it.

\- Oh, God. That wasn't it. And you know what I'm into. So, stop it. It's getting ridiculous. 

\- No chance! What was it? Let me see if I can remember. 

In one movement, Aaron straightened himself on the bed placing one leg inside Robert's and climbed in top of him, gazing his eyes, left hand on top of the headboard. This time not with the anger in his eyes but pure love and passion never breaking contact with Robert's. His husky low voice full of tension approached Robert's ear and slowly whispered each word like a slow tender kiss. 

\- If I catch you loitering about near me again, I'm gonna wipe that smug smile right off your face. You understand me? 

Robert lost himself in the words and for a second the room filled with the silence of the two men lost in the moment. Eyes wide open and impossible to disconnect from each other. 

\- Yeah, something like that. Robert agreed with a silent whisper between his lips and faint smile. - It had a different ring to it, though, but I can manage with that. 

\- Context is everything. - Aaron whispered on his even lower husky voice.

\- I bet it is. 

\- Yeah? I bet I earned my Scooby snacks right about now. Aaron's voice was now full of lust. 

\- You're going to do it, then? Robert asked defiantly. 

\- What? Aaron slowly asked continuing to build the tension. 

\- Wipe my smug smile off my face. 

\- Maybe. You want me to? 

\- No. I reckon I don't. 

Aaron slowly launched himself onto Robert's pulling down the linen covering his body and embracing his man into a slow passionate kiss. Robert grabbed his husband by his tie pulling him in. 

\- Best get this off. We don't want it getting wrinkled. 

\- Why not? Aaron replied first and launched himself into another kiss. 

\- Special occasion and all that! Robert whispered when Aaron kisses traveled down to his neck. 

\- Happy Birthday Mr Dingle! How's it looking now?

\- Best birthday ever!


End file.
